1. Field
The following description relates to a method and apparatus for learning and estimating battery state information.
2. Description of Related Art
As a number of times a device powered by a rechargeable battery, that is, a secondary battery, is used increases, a battery life is reduced. Due to a reduction in the battery life, an initial battery capacity may not be guaranteed, and may be gradually reduced. When the capacity continues to be reduced, power, an operating time, and stability that are desired by a user may not be provided. Accordingly, replacement of the battery may be necessary.
A battery in a small-sized device, for example a mobile phone, may be easily replaced, or a great inconvenience may not occur even when a replacement time is not known in advance. On the other hand, an electric vehicle (EV) may require a relatively long time and a great expense to replace a battery. Accordingly, to determine a time to replace a battery, accurately determining a battery life is important.